Electricity
by Magdeleine Robin
Summary: Pour Ginny, voler n'est pas une passion, c'est bien plus que ça. Song-fic à partir de la chanson "Electricity" de la comédie musicale Billy Elliot.


_**Salut à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà lue et à ceux qui vont bientôt le faire! Je ne suis pas centrée sur le personnage de Ginny habituellement mais c'est sur elle que j'ai écrit cette fois-ci. Alors il s'agit d'une song fic à partir de la chanson " Electricity " de la comédie musicale de Billy Elliot. Je vous laisse découvrir et j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

**Bien à vous, Magdeleine Robin.**

_

* * *

__Une traînée de lumière orange jaillit en passant sous le bras de Harry et manqua Ginny de quelques centimètres. Harry poussa Ron contre le mur._

_- Ne sois pas idiot..._

_- Harry a embrassé Cho Chang! S'écria Ginny qui semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Et Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum. Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoûtant, Ron, et c'est parce que tu as à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un garçon de douze ans!_

Ginny essuya rageusement ses yeux avec sa manche et se précipita hors de l'étroit couloir, repoussant avec violence la tapisserie qui le camouflait, non sans manquer de renverser Hermione qui entrait. Elle n'entendit pas cette dernière tant son coeur battait à ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle prenne l'air. Ouvrant avec violence les portes du Hall, elle accueillit l'air frais avec un énième sanglot. Les garçons étaient vraiment trop bêtes, son frère en particulier.

Courant à toute vitesse sur le petit sentier qui menait au terrain de Quidditch, Ginny passa au milieu d'un groupe d'oiseaux qui s'envolèrent, affolés. Elle pila net et, les yeux brillants, suivit du regard l'un d'entre eux, un peu à la traîne. Sentant une boule au fond de son ventre, elle attrapa ses cheveux en serrant les dents. Puis elle reprit sa course folle, elle en avait besoin, elle le sentait...

Ouvrant à la volée la porte du vestiaire des griffondors, elle ouvrit d'un puissant sort le local à balais, elle s'expliquerait avec Harry plus tard pour la porte à présent en miettes. Saisissant le manche du sien, elle lança un sort à ses cheveux qui se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes. Une fois sortie du long couloir qui menait à la pelouse, elle enfourcha son balais et donna un vif coup de pied avant de s'envoler. Elle inspira profondément, elle était enfin chez elle...

**_I can't really explain it_**

_(Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer)_

**_I haven't got the words_**

_(Je n'ai pas les mots)_

_**It's a feeling that you can't control**_

_(C'est un sentiment que tu ne peux pas contrôler)_

**_I suppose its like forgetting_**

_(Je suppose que c'est comme oublier)_

**_Losing who you are_**

_(Perdre qui tu es)_

**_And at the same time _**

_(Et en même temps)_

**_Something makes you whole_**

_(Quelque chose qui te fais entier)_

Le vent fouettant son visage mouillé de larmes, mais tout de même réconfortée par l'impression de légèreté qui l'envahissait, elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation. Une impression de liberté et de délivrance, la sensation de pouvoir tenir dans son poing le monde entier. Elle avait cinq ans et des cheveux coupés à la garçonne. Charlie et Bill ainsi que ses autres frères volaient par tous les temps pendant les vacances d'été entre les taches ménagères. Jusqu'au moment où elle eut l'âge d'enfin pouvoir enfourcher l'un des vieux balais de la famille, elle se contentait de les regarder, apprenant toutes les techniques par l'observation et la patience. Patience qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir au bout de quelques années.

**[FLASH BACK]**

- Ginevra Weasley! Comment arrives-tu à toujours écorcher tes pantalons au genou droit?

La petite rouquine leva des yeux timides vers sa mère qui capitula devant ce regard bleu très doux qu'elle avait hérité de son père.

- Bon, va t'asseoir sur le fauteuil, on va soigner tout ça... Tu as mal ?

La petite fille leva brusquement la tête comme si sa mère l'avait insultée.

- Pas du tout, c'est rien...

Molly sourit tristement, décidément, cette petite fille allait être comme ses frères...

- Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas la jolie robe que tante Muriel t'as acheté ?

- Elle gratte et puis elle n'est pas confortable. Je n'arriverais jamais à grimper aux arbres avec ça. Et puis...c'est rose.

- Attention, ça pique, annonça sa mère en nettoyant la plaie.

Ginny ne tressaillit même pas. Molly recousut l'accro d'un coup de baguette et retroussa machinalement le bas de la salopette en velours.

- Allez, à table.

La petite dernière adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa mère et courut chercher ses frères qui jouaient aux échecs dans la pièce voisine.

Une fois la tarte à la rhubarbe avalée, Ginny alla faire un tour dehors. Percy qui allait se coucher et qui était souvent méchant avec elle parce qu'elle était la préférée de sa mère la bouscula et, voyant son regard rivé vers un balais qui traînait par terre lui lança avec amertume:

- Laisse tomber Ginny, t'es une fille. Et tout le monde sait que les filles ne montent pas sur des balais, elles sont trop nulles.

Sa petite soeur lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais même pas tenir dessus plus de trente secondes !

Percy haussa des épaules avant de rentrer à la maison. Restée seule, la rouquine chassa d'un revers de manche ses yeux larmoyants, puis, sans prévenir, attrapa le balai à terre avant de l'enfourcher et de taper du pied avec force. La petite fille retint son souffle quand l'objet magique démarra en trombe. Elle prit rapidement de l'altitude et abaissa son manche une fois la surprise effacée.

Serrant le bois entre ses petites mains, Ginny tenta une roulade du paresseux, l'exercice préféré de Charlie et, la tête en bas, elle éclata de rire. Elle profita un long moment de ce sentiment de légèreté et d'insouciance avant de redescendre en piqué et de reposer le balai où elle l'avait trouvé.

Un toussotement la fit sursauter. Adossé au mur du Terrier, Charlie la fixait, les bras croisés. Sa soeur déglutit difficilement, de tous ses frères, il était celui qu'elle préférait et aussi celui qu'elle craignait le plus. Elle respira enfin quand il lui adressa un sourire et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

- Pas mal 'tite soeur, tu te défends plutôt bien, assura-t-il. On verra bientôt si tu rejoindras l'équipe du Terrier, mais c'est plutôt bien parti.

Ginny lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de taper dans la main qu'il lui tendait.

**[FIN DU FLASH BACK]**

**_It's like that there's a music playing in your ear_**

_(C'est comme si une musique jouait dans vos oreilles)_

**_And I'm listening, I'm listening and then I disappear_**

_(Et je l'écoute, je l'écoute et puis je disparais)_

_**And then I feel a change**_

_(Et puis je sens un changement)_

**_Like a fire deep inside_**

_(Comme un feu me brûlant à l'intérieur)_

_**Someting bursting me wide open**_

_(Quelque chose me dévorant à coeur ouvert)_

**_Impossible to hide_**

__

(Impossible à cacher)

**__**

And suddenly I'm flying

__

(Et soudainement je vole)

**_Flying like a bird_**

_( Je vole comme un oiseau)_

**_Like electricity, electricity_**

_(Comme de l'électricité, de l'électricité)_

**__**

Sparks inside of me

__

(Des étincelles au fond de moi)

**_And I'm free, I'm free_**

_(Et je suis libre, je suis libre)_

Dans le noir complet du dortoir des filles de Griffondor, Ginny enfilait un jean et un vieux pull-over. Elle s'apprêtait à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre quand une main attrapa son bras.

- Hermione, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Ne me fais plus de coup pareil j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Sa meilleure amie eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes de Quidditch pour voir dans la nuit.

- Merci 'Mione.

- Rentre pas trop tard.

La rouquine lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tendre sa baguette vers le ciel.

- Accio balais!

_**It's a bit like being angry,**_

_(C'est un peu comme être en colère)_

_**It's a bit like being scared,**_

_(C'est un peu comme avoir peur)_

_**Confused and all mixed up,**_

_(Etre confus et tout à la fois)_

**_And mad as hell,_**

_(Et fou comme l'enfer)_

**_It's like when you've been crying,_**

(C'est comme quand tu viens de pleurer)

**_And you're empty, and you're full,_**

_(Et tu es vide, et tu es plein)_

_**I don't know what it is,**_

_(Je ne sais pas ce que c'est)_

_**It's hard to tell,**_

(C'est difficile à décrire)

_**Its like that theres some music,**_

_(C'est comme s'il y avait de la musique)_

_**Playing in your ear,**_

_(Jouant dans vos oreilles)_

_**But the music, i**__**s impossible,**_

_(Mais la musique, est impossible)_

_**Impossible to hear,**_

_(Impossible à entendre)_

Le sifflet retentit. Ginny et les autres joueurs décollèrent en flèche du sol et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- C'est parti, le match peut commencer. La lutte promet d'être passionante, voilà déjà Jones qui prend de la hauteur et le reste de l'équipe qui prend ses positions. Harley s'empare du souaffle, positionnement immédiat des autres poursuiveurs pour vraisemblablement tenter une attaque du faucon.

Ginny vit son coéquipier de devant piquer subitement vers le sol lançant la balle dans les airs en une passe arrière améliorée, la rouquine s'en empara protégée de tous les côtés par les poursuiveurs de son équipe.

- Passe arrière à Weasley qui effectue une parfaite tremblante de Woollongong, elle dépasse un poursuiveur adverse et évite de justesse un cognard avec une roulade du paresseux, sa spécialité. Formation de protection des poursuiveurs. Harper le téméraire de la saison tente une percée dans ce qui semble pourtant être une solide position de l'équipe des Harpies de Holihead. Croc-en-manche, l'arbitre siffle faute!

Les supporters des Flèches d'Appleby huèrent la décision de l'arbitre.

- Penalty pour les Harpies, c'est Weasley qui se lance... étoile de mer du gardien des Flèches...Le but passe! Dix points pour les Harpies!

Ginny leva son poing comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis qu'elle était joueuse professionnelle et fit un tour de terrain sous les applaudissements, les cris qui lui venaient étouffés par l'ivresse qu'elle ressentait sur son balai.

**_But then i feel it move me,_**

_(Mais alors je sens qu'il me déplace)_

**_Like a burning deep inside,_**

_(Comme un feu me brûlant à l'intérieur)_

_**Something bursting me wide open**_

_(Quelque chose me déchirant à coeur ouvert)_

_**Impossible to hide**_

_(Impossible à cacher)_

_**Then suddenly im flying**_

_(Puis soudainement je vole)_

_**Flying like a bird**_

_(Je vole comme un oiseau)_

_**Like electricity**_

_(Comme de l'électricité)_

- Lily Weasley Potter! Es-tu au courant que ça fait une heure que je m'égosille pour te demander de venir manger? Tu veux peut-être que je vienne te chercher? Hurla Harry, ses deux mains en porte-voix.

La petite fille à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Papa?

Son père baissa les bras, s'avouant vaincu.

- C'est pas possible cette gamine...

Sa femme vint le rejoindre sur la terrasse et leva les yeux vers sa fille.

- Laisse-la, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

**_Electricity_**

**_Sparks inside of me _**

**_And i'm free, I'm free_**

**_Electricity_**

**_Sparks inside of me _**

**_And i'm free, I'm free_**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et dans tous les cas je serais très contente que vous aurez quelque chose à me dire sur un beau petit review, même des commentaires sur ce qui ne vous a pas plu, pour que je m'améliore :)**

**A bientôt j'espère cher lecteur !**


End file.
